Nagasumi's beautiful Wife and beautiful Life
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: After seventeen years of happiness and love, he still doesn't know where his wife gets those rose petals... (Nagasumi X Sun) More chapters on the way, rated M for safety. There will be Smut.
1. He Still Doesn't Know

It's been seventeen years, seventeen years of love and fun, but regardless it's been seventeen years and he still doesn't know where or how she gets the rose petals to fall when she needs them.

Nagasumi and Sun have been happily married for seventeen years, and he wouldn't have it any other way, however every time his darling wife gets on the soap box and explains how whatever currently is happening would be a "Disgrace to all Seto mermaids".

"You see Nagasumi if I can't drop my own children off at school, it would be a disgrace to all Seto mermaids, and moms alike" Sun declared, with near tears in her eyes. Nagasumi told her countless times that since his children's school was on his way to work, it would be no problem just dropping them off on his own, but nevertheless Sun never backed down, another reason why he loved her.

"Honey like i've said, the school is on my way to work I can just drop them off there and head on to the office" He said, with a smile tugging at his lips.

Sun looked at him, eyes pleading, but a smile on her lips to, "But Nagasumi"

She instantly felt his lips onto her's, Sun knew that this was him shutting her up, but she wouldn't have it anyother way.

"By mom!" Their children declared as Nagasumi walked to the car, Sun stood at the door of their house waving with that beautiful smile of her's, that smile always left Nagasumi speechless everytime he saw it.

Nagasumi blew her a kiss, and got into the car with their two kids. He loved his family, and he loved his life.

But he still wondered where she got those rose petals from. 


	2. Babies

As Nagasumi drove from his daughters' school, their warm smiles were imprinted in his mind as he headed to work. "They're so much like their mother" He said aloud, as he remembered the day they were born…

Ten Years Earlier…..

"Hey Nagasumi, how's my precious little Sun doing?" Kai said with a smug look on his face. Nagasumi slowly looked up from his desk, completely ignoring Kai, and looked at the clock "It's only eight fifteen in the morning and he's already starting this"

Nagasumi thought to himself, but then it hit him "Well Kai, from the looks of it she still seems to be nine months pregnant" He loudly declared, leaving Kai's face in what appeared to be a mix of anger and severe depression.

As Kai slid away and went back to his desk, Nagasumi's phone started to vibrate, when he looked at the screen he saw his wife's beautiful smile. and instantly picked up the phone.

"I was just talking about my beautiful wife and now she's calling, to what do I owe this magnificent pleasure?" Nagasumi declared, loud enough to make Kai glare back.

Sun smiled, she normally loved his playful and flirting words, but right now there was a more serious matter at hand, she breathed In slowly and said "Nagasumi my water broke, and now i'm at the hospital" .  
Nagasumi has never driven so fast in his life.

After six long hours of labor, Sun finally gave birth to their two daughters, whom they had already named Karlee and Lunar. (Lunar had never been so happier in her life when they announced the names).

"Nagasumi.." Sun said, with tears in her eyes as the children were being wrapped in blankets. Nagasumi quickly walked to his wife, and placed the most gentle kiss on her for-head. "Sun I can't wait"... "For what Nagasumi?" She said, genuinely confused. "To raise our two children with you" He tried to be a man, but the tears still went down his cheeks, and a grin spread on his lips, Sun smiled lightly, but he could tell she was exhausted from today's events, so he took the two children in his arms, and walked to the waiting room to show his family the little bundles of joy.

Gozaburo was….furious to say the least, but he wouldn't dare show it, because his wife was so happy and excited for finally getting grandchildren, so he decided to save his anger for a much later (And safer) time.

Lunar was laying on a chair with a scowl that could kill, it was true that she wholeheartedly supported Nagasumi's and Sun's marriage, and she was overjoyed by the fact that they were having children, but a little part of her just wanted to be married to Nagasumi, but she couldn't betray Sun again. No not again.

"I will hit him I will hit him I will hit him" Ren thought to herself, this day was a huge milestone for her, she was finally going to have grandchildren, and she swore to the heavens that if her ignorant husband ruined this for her and Sun she would kill him.

"We made it" Everyone perked up as Nagasumi entered the waiting room, Ren and Lunar immediately jumped up and rushed to see the babies, but Gozaburo just sat down and eyed the boy.

"They're so cute! Karlee looks so much like Sun" Ren said as she smiled to Nagasumi. "Yes, I am, this has to be one of the happiest days of my life" He replied, a smile on his lips as well.

"Let me hold Lunar slave!" Lunar declared, reaching up to Nagasumi. "If you keep talking to me like that you won't be allowed to babysit….EVER" Lunar just remained silent, and rocked the baby back and forth.

Back to the present

Nagasumi pulled into his office, and realised how much he loves his family. 


	3. A Lovely Night

"I still don't like it" Sun said, with a minor hint of irritation in her eyes, "Why are we leaving Lunar and Karlee with Lunar?". Nagasumi and Sun were now currently driving from Lunar's house, and since this was their anniversary night, he wanted to have a private night with his lover, so he let Lunar keep Karlee and Lunar for the night, both of his daughters were ten, so he figured they would be fine.

"Sun Lunar's really matured over the past few years, she'll take care of them just fine, did you see how excited they were? Its good for them and its good for us." Nagasumi said with a gentle voice.

Sun just smiled softly and an "Okay" escaped her mouth, she wanted time alone with her husband, it was just that...Lunar was watching her daughters, what if something happened? Her mind was cleared when the car stopped and Nagasumi said "We're here" with some sort of glee.

Five minutes later, in the restaurant…

"Here you are my lady" Nagasumi said as he pulled out Sun's chair. "Thank you kind sir" She responded back, I slight tint of red at her cheeks.

"Good evening Mr. Nagasumi and Madam Sun, may I declare a happy anniversary to you two and I hope your love continues to prosper" A waiter with a French accent said to them, or was it Belgian? Nagasumi couldn't quite tell.

"Don't worry, it will prosper tonight for sure" Sun said, with a wink to a blushing Nagasumi.

"Oh...uh very good indeed, tonight's special is a red cabernet wine, and an appetizer of our famous clam and fish chowder, its very popular, and has even won many awards"

"We'll just take the wine please, and we'll order later" Nagasumi choked out, with what Sun said previously still fresh on his mind. Sun and Nagasumi have had sex before, actually they've had sex a lot, but each time they made love it got better for the both of them. Nagasumi knows Sun's hot spots, knows how to make her climax, and Sun knows Nagasumi's pleasure points, and can get him in a state of sheer ecstasy. They still love each other, and they both still love to make love to each other, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So Sun, what are you thinking of getting?" Nagasumi asked, Sun was horrible at making decisions, so normally in restaurants he had to help her out.

"Nagasumi, these menus are so hard to read...what's a T-Bone?" Sun said with those big eyes questioning her husband.

"Well remember that meat that my dad grilled last time we visited and you ate three of them? Thats what a T-Bone is" Nagasumi still remembered the night that happened, his wife, his small skinny Sun ate three massive steaks, and Gozaburo could only eat two, and Nagasumi ate one...but Sun ate three. 'How does she not gain any weight?' He thought to himself. In truth Nagasumi and Sun have only had minor changes, Nagasumi grew taller, Sun grew a little bit taller, and her breasts grew a bit bigger as well.

"Ohhhhh! Those were amazing! I'm going to have that then, what about you dear?"

Nagasumi blew out a breath of relief, he's never seen Sun make a decision so quick "Well since i'll be tasting some fish tonight, I guess I'll have a steak to" He smiled, mimicking her wink.

Sun at first just looked at him, but she blushed when she figured out what he meant. 'I can't wait' she thought to herself.

As they placed their orders and Sun downed her second glass of wine, Nagasumi took out a small black box. Sun stopped talking about how Maki was still overprotective, and looked at the small box, a smile slowly spreading on her lips "Nagasumi I said to not get me anything, your love is enough".

"Honey you deserve this, I love you, and this will show it" Nagasumi opened the box, and inside showed a silver necklace, and a diamond encrusted pendant. Nagasumi put it around his wife's neck, and he breathed small words into her ears "Open it".

As she opened up the pendant, she saw their wedding photo, Nagasumi had her bridal style picked up, and she noticed how beautiful and young they looked. They were both smiling and so happy. She felt tears in her eyes "Nagasumi" she managed to breath out, she swore this was one of the best gifts she's ever received

"I love you Sun, happy anniversary" Nagasumi said softly, as he gave her a kiss.

After finishing their meals the waiter approached them "So will that be all, our molten chocolate cake is to die for"

"No thank you, I'm giving Nagasumi a special dessert tonight" Sun politely said as Nagasumi choked on the rest of his wine.

As they walked out to leave the waiter couldn't help but feel that he was violated.

Later in the bedroom (Lemon ahoy, you can skip it)

Groans escaped Sun's mouth as Nagasumi pushed her against the wall, she would whisper dirty things in his ear, but when someone else's tongue is in your mouth you can't talk well. Sun let Nagasumi dominate her mouth, she always told him that that was the duty of a good wife, but in all honesty it just turned her on to be dominated.

As his tongue rolled out Nagasumi whispered into her ear "And you wondered why we needed the kids out of the house so urgently" Sun blushed harder and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Shirt off Nagasumi brought Sun down to the bed and took off her dress, he then threw it somewhere in the room. He looked down at his wife, and questioned himself how he scored so big. Slowly his tongue went back into her mouth as he massaged her thigh, Sun slowly let out his name. Nagasumi's hands unclasped her bra, and he then threw that to some corner of the messy room. His lips instantly went down on her left nipple, and more groans of pleasure escaped Sun's mouth.

After a few minutes of sucking on Sun's breasts, Nagasumi took her panties off and slowly kissed lower and lower until his tongue reached her vagina. Instantly Sun's back arched as she let out not a groan, but a loud moan of pleasure, she was in heaven, but this was their anniversary, so like a good wife, she flipped Nagasumi around so she was on top.

"You're a little overdressed Nagasumi" She whispered as she undid his belt, and slid his pants off his legs. At first she just toyed with his clothed member, even though he still had his boxers on, he let out moans of ecstasy himself.

Finally his boxers went off, and Sun instantly took his member into her mouth. Her tongue licking and sucking, she grew wet at just thinking about it. Well she grew wetter, she was already pretty soaked, but Nagasumi had a way to do that to her.

After a few minutes of moans and and slurping noises, Sun crawled away, and on all four slapped her ass and said "Ready for dessert?" In her sexiest voice possible.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Nagasumi said as he positioned himself In front of her entrance. Slowly he entered, causing Sun to moan and say something that sounded like "Oh yes".

After a while of slow sex, Nagasumi heard the words he was waiting for "Faster Nagasumi", however he loved teasing her.

"Excuse me Sun? I couldn't hear" Nagasumi said with smugness laced in his words.

"Nagasumi faster!" Sun practically yelled. 'Damn she wants it' He thought to himself.

But who was he to disagree, so he picked up the pace, with every intention to pleasure his wife. "Oh….Naga...Nagasumi..yes ohhh" Sun yelled, he reached down looking for her clitoris, and when he found it he rubbed as fast as he fucked, and was rewarded with even more moans coming from his wife. "Nnnagasumi….i'm...about to..AAHHHH" Sun screamed as she reached her climax, and her cum escaped from her all over Nagasumi. He kept going faster and faster until finally "Sun me to...i'm almost...OH GOD SUN" Nagasumi couldn't hold any longer, and he released his load inside of her.

Lemon Over

They both fell down, still trying to recuperate from their orgasms, Sun made her way into his arms, and gave him a passionate kiss, involving a lot of tongue, the way she liked it.

As his tongue left her mouth he whispered in her ear "I love you Sun" and after a few seconds of no response, he looked down and smiled at his sleeping wife, and after giving her forehead a kiss, he too went to sleep…

That kinda sucked, but I just wanted to get it out of the way, please review if you can, and I can take requests, this will probably be all correlating stories of Sun and Nagasumi's marriage. Hope you liked :) 


	4. Night out with Auntie Lunar

"But auntie Lunar why?" Karlee asked from the backseat as Lunar drove Karlee and Lunar to a Ron's pizza place.

"Because pizza is cheap and filling, plus no one will notice me here" Lunar retorted to the ten year old who she was babysitting that night along with her sister (Who was named after her) Lunar.

"But we hate pizza" Karlee responded back, with her sister nodding her head in agreeance "Yeah its yucky" Lunar agreed.

"Ugghhhh...well what do you girls want?" Lunar said as she slumped down in her chair.

"Momma's chicken fingers!" Both Lunar and Karlee agreed at the same time, picturing their mother's sizzling salty chicken fingers on their plates. "And daddy's chocolate milkshakes!" Karlee added at the end.

"I told you two your mother and father are on their date, and they're coming to pick you up tomorrow.." Lunar grunted out, keeping her patience with her nieces, she loved them to death, but they still picked at her nerves.

Karlee and her sister finally stopped begging for chicken strips, and just waited to get to the pizza place.

Finally they pulled up to Ron's and Lunar grabbed the girl's hands to walk over the driveway. As they started skipping she couldn't help but smile, they were so sweet and….so much like their mother. Her heart hurt for a split second, why couldn't Nagasumi have married her? Why couldn't they have had daughters? She quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head, she loved Sun, and she's so happy that she found happiness.

As they sat down at the two girl's argument began.

"Cheese pizza!" Lunar yelled.

"No pepperoni!" Karlee retorted back.

"Dumb face!" Lunar shouted closer to Karlee's face.

"Ugly!" Karlee screamed even louder.

Lunar looked around and realised that they were attracting attention, so she tried to settle the argument. "How about we get half cheese and half pizza?" Lunar whispered.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?" Karlee nearly shouted back. Lunar couldn't help but giggle at this, Karlee was ten and she still didn't know that?

"Yes we can, so agreed? Half cheese Half pepperoni? " At her words both girls happily nodded their heads, and continued drinking their sodas.

A few minutes later they were all happily munching on their pizza, and Lunar couldn't help but rejoice with this silent break.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmmmmm! I love pepperoni pizza!" Lunar said.

"Then why did you want cheese?" Lunar said to her niece with a slight aggravation in her voice.

"I don't know" Lunar said back.

'Uhhhhh' Lunar thought to herself.

Finally after paying the three got into the car and started driving home, thankfully both of the girls fell asleep in the back, so Lunar got a quite ride home.

While pulling up to her home, Lunar woke up the girls and brought them to her bathroom, and after brushing teeth and getting into their pajamas, she set them down for bed.

Two hours later both of the girls were asleep, and Lunar curled up on the couch clutching her phone, earlier Sun told her to call after the girls went to sleep, so she tried.

"Oi she's not answering, what could she possibly doing?" She grumbled aloud. "I thought they were only going to dinner….whatever I'll just text her" Lunar has formed a habit of talking aloud, and normally its just to feel like her house is a bit less empty. She sent Sun a few texts and gave up after no response.

'Whatever' Lunar thought, and turned on Netflix.

Very sloppy writing guys, I'm not really good with this….I will probably start writing a fanfic about Attack on Titan, but I will continue with this one because I find it cute :3 please review and I would love to take suggestions on new writing, or how to make my current writing better. Thanks for reading! 


	5. How are babies made?

A loud buzzing noise droned from the alarm as Sun slowly opened her eyes, today she had to pick the girls up from Lunar's, but being wrapped in her husband's arms made it difficult to get up.

"Sun-chan, turn that damned thing off" Nagasumi murmured against her hair. She smiled as his warm breath ran against her neck, and as she slowly pulled away from their entangled arms and legs, she replayed last nights events after realizing they were both still in the buff.

"I have to go pick up the girls babe" She groaned out as she stretched.

"Baby why did Lunar text you so many times?" Nagasumi questioned, as he looked at her phone, Sun noticed that his voice was still full of sleepiness.

She took the phone out of his hands and looked at the screen that flashed 'Five Messages', and indeed they were all from Lunar. All of the messages were the same, 'Sun I put the girls to sleep, how was the date?', however Lunar grew impatient and sent it five times.

Sun giggled as she realized what time it was when the messages were received, 10:30 last night, the same time her and Nagasumi intimately celebrated their anniversary.

"Sun-chan what's so funny?" Nagasumi questioned towards his giggling wife, as he slowly pulled his pajama pants on. "Oh and are you sure you want to get the girls? I can just go do it right now." He added.

The room grew dark as a spotlight focused on Sun, Nagasumi smelled the rose petals falling down.

"Nagasumi, today is saturday...you need to rest, you treated me so well last night, I will pick up the girls, if not it would be a Mhm-" Sun stopped talking as she felt warm lips pressed to her's.

"A simple no would have sufficed love" Nagasumi said, with a grin. He still had no freakin' clue where she got the rose petals, but he made a mental note to question her on that later.

"How about we both go then?" Sun asked.

With a kiss placed on her forehead she heard a "Deal" from Nagasumi, as they both proceeded to get dressed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Karlee and Lunar yelled as they rushed to an open armed Nagasumi.

"Oooohhhh! I missed my girls!" Nagasumi exclaimed as he picked his giggling daughters up. While he brought them to the car, Sun smiled as she talked to Lunar.

"Did they behave?" Sun questioned.

"Yes they were fine, we had pizza and they were in bed by eight thirty." Lunar responded.

"Thank you Lunar, and look!" Sun exclaimed as he showed Lunar the necklace Nagasumi gave her last night at dinner.

"Wow Sun, its so shiny! And what a cute picture!"

"Yeah, oh and sorry about not responding to your text, Nagasumi and I were..uhhm"

Lunar grew confused when she noticed a light tint of red on Sun's cheeks, but she realised what she meant.

"Oh that's fine, but there is something that your girls, want to know that pertains to that."

"Huh?" Sun questioned.

"Well they asked me a question this morning, so get ready." Lunar smirked. "And no I didn't answer."

"Okkay, anyways thanks" Sun said as she walked back to the car.

As she walked into the passenger seat, Sun clicked the seat belt and looked back at her girls.

"Did you girls have fun at Auntie Lunar's last night?" Sun questioned, and was quickly met with warm smiles.

"Yyyeess! We ate pizza!" Lunar responded.

"And mommy I have a question.. Karlee said as Lunar looked at her sister and then to her mother, nodding her head.

"Yes dear?" Sun questioned, wondering what plagued her ten year old's thoughts.

"How are babies made?" Karlee slowly spewed out.

Choking noises was heard from the driving seat, as Nagasumi nearly spat out his water.

"Well...uuuhhmm…" Sun began. Her daughters leaned in with questioning eyes.  
"Well babies are made from….uhm, love..when two people love each other, and get married, they kiss...and" Sun slowly made out, as a blush was glued on her cheeks.

"So basically when two people love each other, like mommy and daddy, they share a bed, and do adult things.." She said.

"What adult things?" Lunar responded.

Sun knew her daughters needed to know this, but she was struggling, and thankfully Nagasumi came to her rescue.

"Well, boys and girls are made differently, a man has a penis, and a woman has a vagina." He said, trying to repress a smile as his daughters squirmed at the words.

"And you need both of these parts together to make a baby...a man will put his part inside a woman's part, and if they really really really love each other, a baby will be inside the woman's tummy" Nagasumi told his girls, with a warm smile on his face.

"Ooooohhhh!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

Sun looked over at her husband, and was very thankful that he came to pick the girls up with her.

As she interlaced her fingers with his, and she planted a quick kiss on his cheek while whispering "Thank you".

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GOING TO MAKE A BABY!" Karlee yelled.

Nagasumi let out a chuckle as his wife sputtered out "Nuh no!"

So cute, thanks for reading! :3 


	6. Happy Birthday Sun

"No" She instantly retorted towards her wide eyed husband.

"But Sun-chan! Its next week! Who doesn't want a party to celebrate?" Nagasumi nearly shouted, genuinely surprised that his wife didn't want a birthday party. Currently it was eleven fifteen at night, and Sun couldn't go to sleep, due to her husband.

"Nagasumi its really no big deal, look" Sun pointed to the necklace on her chest that he gave her on their anniversary three weeks ago. "This is enough love to last a whole year.."

"But you deserve a birthday party, how about just a small family celebration? Just you, me, and the girls the whole day?" Nagasumi nearly begged.

"...Fine Nagasumi…." Sun softly whispered out, she was truly touched that he would want to celebrate her birthday so badly. Well this was an every year occurrence, he always wanted to spoil her on her special day.

"Yaayy!" He nearly yelled, and then he planted a tender kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Goodnight dear." Nagasumi whispered down to his wife, but who was already fast asleep.

It was finally the day of Sun's birthday, and Nagasumi had a little something prepared for her. The four of them would walk in the park around morning time, then they would go eat lunch at Sun's favourite restaurant, and after that they would go and see some vampire movie that Sun has been wanting to see, however after the movie Nagasumi would offer icecream to everyone, and he already told Lunar and Karlee to agree with him. The ice cream place they would go to is Sun's favourite, but Nagasumi rented the whole place out, and told all of his friends and family to be there.

'Yes haha, a whole day dedicated to Sun, she'll love it..' Nagasumi thought to himself, as he drove Sun and the girls to the park. He had informed the girls of his plan, and they wholeheartedly agreed.

"Mommy where did you go yesterday?" Karlee asked from the back seat.

"Oh...well mommy hasn't been feeling good, so I went to the doctor." Sun said, giving a reassuring smile to Karlee.

Nagasumi remembered this, and was thankful that Sun got over whatever was happening so she could celebrate her birthday.

Walking through the park took way longer than Nagasumi expected, but he was glad that they were able to kill time before lunch. Karlee and Lunar played on the swing sets, Nagasumi and Sun sat on the bench talking and just enjoying each other's company. He and Sun walked hand in hand around the park, smiling and laughing while their children squealed with excitement seeing new things to play on. After two hours, Nagasumi announced that it was time for lunch, so they got back in the car to drive to the restaurant.

As they sat down in the booth, Nagasumi asked Sun if she wanted any wine to celebrate her birthday. "Maybe just one glass Sun-chan?".

"Uh...no thanks dear, i'm not in the wine mood right now.." Sun said, she had a smile on her face, but it still puzzled Nagasumi.

'She never passes down wine..' He thought to himself, but accepted his wife's reason.

"Yeah daddy, mommy doesn't want to get smashed!" Lunar happily tweeted out, attracting the eyes of other people.

Sun looked around at the staring eyes and blushed, while Nagasumi leaned in and whispered.

"Um, Lunar sweetie, where did you get that word?"

"Auntie Lunars!" The ten year old responded, seeing nothing wrong with what she said….it wasn't a cus word right? So what was the harm in her saying it?

'Of course she got it from there' Sun thought, glaring at the thought of Lunar saying it in front of her daughters. 'Did Lunar get drunk and not watch them?' She continued to think.

"Um, sweetheart, thats an adult word, don't say that again, okay?" Nagasumi told his daughter.

"Oh...yes sir…" Lunar though, feeling guilt rise inside her of saying such a bad word.

"Its okay." Nagasumi saw his guilty daughter, and gave her a quick hug.

Lunch went without anything special, Sun had a nice summer salad, Nagasumi had a burger, and both Lunar and Karlee had chicken fingers.

Finally after paying the bill, and tipping the waiter, they all got into the car to head to the movies.

"Hey daddy, pass the popcorn." Karlee whispered three seats to Nagasumi's left, as he gave the popcorn to Lunar to pass to Karlee, his eyes were glued on the screen He heard giggling coming from his wife, still not looking away from the screen portraying "A forbidden love" he whispered quietly.

"Sun what are you laughing at? He's about to ask her to marry him!" He asked his wife, how could she look away and laugh? This was gold.

"I think you're enjoying the movie more than I am dear" Sun said, still giggling at her husband.

"Its just, I think….." Nagasumi couldn't finish his sentence as on the giant movie screen, two lovers kissed.

"They're only getting married because she's pregnant." An unamused Karlee said, as Nagasumi shot her glares.

"No they aren't, he loves her!"

"That movie sucked." Lunar said, shortly after exiting the theater, Nagasumi was about to get into an argument with his ten year old daughter, but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Daddy can we go get ice cream?" Karlee asked, and Nagasumi smiled at his daughter for remembering the plan.

"Sure sweetheart.." Nagasumi said, as he grabbed his wife's hand.

Sun got out of the car, and was pretty excited, but she was still nervous. 'How am I supposed to tell him?' She thought. All thoughts were rushed when they entered the doors and she heard many voices shouting at once.

"SUPRISSEEE!"

Sun covered her mouth, did Nagasumi really? She looked at her husband questioningly.

"Nagasumi..did you?" He just smiled and looked at his madly blushing wife.

"Of course Sun-chan, happy birthday darling."

She ran into him, and gave him a passionate kiss that made everyone (Besides Kai, Lunar, and Gozaburo).

Sun loved salted caramel ice cream, and she licked her creamy treat as she mingled with her guests, and she figured that now was as good of a time as ever to announce it.

"Uuummmm, excuse me.." She said, loud enough to get the crowd's attention.

Everyone smiled at her, expecting a speech of thank you. They got something like that.

"Thank you for the party, and I want to especially thank my husband, for doing all of this for me...I love you Nagasumi." She said, as Nagasumi smiled up at her.

Karlee and Lunar ran up to their mother and grabbed her hands, wanting to be close to her as she gave her speech.

"And I have big news….I've been feeling bad lately, so after going to the doctor I got some wonderful news.."

Nagasumi, and most everyone, looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant." Sun managed to get out.

Gasps escaped most of everyone's mouths, and Gozaburo glared at Nagasumi.

Nagasumi felt...surprised, but he also felt overjoyed….he walked up to his wife, and gave her a gentle kiss.

Sun started crying, she was so scared…...her whole day was plagued with the thoughts that Nagasumi wouldn't want another child, but as he whispered those words in her ear she was filled with happiness.

"Thought of any names yet?"  
*****************************************************************

**Thanks for reading. Should it be a boy or girl? I don't even know yet. :3**


	7. A day at the Inlaws

**Hey guyyzzz :3 I've had this Fanfic in my head for MONTHS now, and now that I've started writing I can finally put it into words. Thanks for reading, and please review if possible. This story is set sometime between the girls spending the night at Lunar's, and before Sun was pregnant.**

"YAY! That's awesome baby! I'll go get the girls!" An overjoyed Sun practically yelled after her husband told her that Ren called and asked them to stay the night.

'This is going to suck...' Nagasumi thought. He loved seeing the girls so happy, and he adored his wife, but he was afraid. Of Gozaburo? No...of Sun's mother. After Sun's mother walked in on Sun...going down...on Nagasumi In their teenage years, Ren figured she could just ask about their sex life whenever she wanted to. What's more horrifying than that? Well, occasionally Sun will actually discuss it with her mother. She never talks bad about it, she actually kinda gloats and brags about what he does to her. Quaint.

He didn't know what was in store for him, and he felt true fear when they pulled out of their driveway.

"PPPAAAAAPPPAAA!" Both Karlee and Lunar screamed as they ran into a smiling Gozaburo's arms.

"Hahahahaha, oh you've both gotten so big! You're almost as tall as papa!" He bellowed, taking the giggling girls inside.

Over the past few years, Gozaburo slowly warmed up to Nagasumi, however it was mainly due to the fact that Karlee and Lunar were born.

"Hey baby girl! And hello Nagasumi!" A grinning Ren expressed as she hugged Sun.

"Hahaha Hey mom" Sun gasped as her mother held her in a death grip.

"So how hard has it been?" Ren asked a confused looking couple.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You know, how hard is it to have sex with kids in the house? I remember when Gozaburo and I tried, Sun would hear us, and-"

"M-mom, that's enough" Sun loudly whispered out. Nagasumi had to suppress a chuckle.

"Whatever, tonight you guys can have our guest room, and you know how far away that is from our room and the girl's room...you can molest each other in their!"

A huffing red Sun grabbed her husband's hand and walked inside.

"You know I don't care what anyone says, I enjoyed Sharknado" Gozaburo said, while laying on the couch next to Karlee and Lunar.

"What's a sharknado?" Lunar asked her papa.

"Well-" And for the next forty five minutes Lunar lived in regret.

"Karlee dear, can you go and get your mother? Her and Nagasumi should be in the guest room."

"Okay grammy!" And thus, Karlee was off.

Its getting sour, you can skip.

"Jeez, why are we here again?" Nagasumi asked as he laid down on his bed, a giggling Sun walked across the room and sat down on her husband's lap.

"Because I love seeing my family, and so do the girls." A warm smile was on her lips.

"Your mom is such a perv sometimes...thank god you didn't get that trait.."

Sun bent down and whispered into Nagasumi's ear. "Who says I didn't" She then nipped the ear she just whispered in. Sun brushed her lips lightly on Nagasumi.

Nagasumi returned the kiss, and soon his hands started to wonder.

Sun let out a moan as his hands felt her warmness, Nagasumi noticed that Sun wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Did you plan this or something?" Nagasumi whispered out against his wife's ear.

Her response was taking off her dress.

A blushing Nagasumi laid on the bed was astonished.

"After all this time I never get tired of that sight."

"Please tell me you haven't gotten tired of these." Sun then unclasped her bra, letting her beautiful breasts out. She gasped as Nagasumi's tongue swirled around her nipple, occasionally biting them.

"How could I?" Taking another nibble on her left nipple "You're so beautiful Sun."

"Nagasumi you" A gasp escaped her lips as he found her clitoris "You seem to be overdressed".

"Well then, assist me madam."

Sun slowly worked his shirt off, taking her time to tease him, and finally she shrugged off his pants, leaving her naked, and Nagasumi in his boxers. (With a large tent at the groin area).

She pressed her head on his groin, and slowly rubbed his member. Her eyes looked up at her husband.

A gasp was heard from Nagasumi as she yanked off his boxers, Sun then took the tip into her mouth, and slowly stroked his shaft.

After a few minutes of foreplay, he picked up Sun and placed her on the bed.

Nagasumi has seen beautiful things. Waterfalls, oceans, pictures of space, however the most beautiful thing he's ever seen to this day has to be his wife on all fours naked.

"Take me."

That was all he needed.

"Oh god...fuck!" Sun yelled as Nagasumi entered her quickly.

He picked up the pace very soon, they weren't virgins anymore, they knew what they were doing.

After thirty minutes of this Sun's walls started to tighten, luckily he was close to. After a few more hard thrusts Nagasumi yelled his wife's name.

"Oh fuck...Sun I'm...OH GOD SUN". He finished inside of his wife, and while he was cumming she started to.

"NNAAAGGAASSSUUMMIII!" They both collapsed on the bed, with Nagasumi still inside her.

Then they heard a scream.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE MAKING A BABY!" Karlee then dashed off back to the living room, to tell her Grammy the news.

"Wait Karlee no!" Sun yelled, she was about to run after her daughter, but Nagasumi grabbed her.

"In case you've forgotten, you're still naked."

That was the first time their daughter walked in on them, and hopefully the last. After getting dressed and heading into the living room, they could tell that hell was waiting.

"Mommy are you pregnant?" Lunar yelled.

"No sweetheart..."

Ren looked at her daughter, a smirk on her lips. "You know, apparently Karlee was there for a while, she has great memory skills...Sun why weren't you wearing underwear?" And finally she couldn't hold it, Ren just burst out laughing at Sun's mortified face.

"Mommy what does cumming mean?" Karlee asked her mother. "And daddy, why did you bite mommy?".

"Sweetheart, why did you stay there and watch? You aren't supposed to do that." Sun looked down at her daughter.

"I wanted to see how babies are made mommy."

Sun looked at her husband, and leaned her head into his shoulder. Some days just weren't meant for her.

**Poor them! :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Pregnant Pains

**Helllooooooo my little babies :) another chapter of "Nagasumi's Beautiful life and Beautiful wife" Or vise versa...I don't know. This is picking back up where I left off when Sun announced she was pregnant. If you like it Favorite/Review if you please :3 enjoy. And I might (?) do requests if they are good enough.**

Sun was sitting down on the love seat eagerly awaiting Nagasumi to return. She was three months pregnant now, and she could definitely tell that there were changes happening. Karlee and Lunar were already back home, but they were in the kitchen doing homework, leaving an alone Sun in the living room daydreaming.

"Oh god." She groaned out, having a pain in her uterus. Over the past few weeks Sun has been vomiting more and having pregnant pains, however Nagasumi could always massage her or "Take Care Of Her" (Nudge Nudge Wink Wink).

"Hey Sun-chan!" The door opened, as Nagasumi walked in smiling. Sun looked at her husband, and realized that he had a bouquet of roses. "Hey Sun, I got you these..."

Sun stood there blushing, and she took the roses from her husband. They were a perfect shade of red, with such a lovely scent.

"Sun-chan, why are you blushing? Haha, embarrassed about a few roses?" Nagasumi slowly leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Daddy mommy already has a baby, we don't need another one!" Karlee yelled from the doorway.

She was met with stares from her parents.

"So has my little man been giving you trouble?" Nagasumi whispered into Sun's next, holding her in their bedroom. They had just finished dinner and their daughters were in bed.

"We don't know what it is Nagasumi." She giggled into her husband's ear, as he nipped her neck.

Sun felt a sharp pain, and jolted out of his lap. "Oh...fuck!" She cursed. Nagasumi grew quickly concerned, his wife normally never curses.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah...jesus this thing is going to kill me...not even Karlee and Lunar were this bad.." Another pain was felt. Sun let out a groan of pain.

"Oh goddammit Naga...Sumi.."

"Shit Sun, come on sit right here..." Sun sat down on the bed, and Nagasumi massaged her shoulders.

She let out a groan as his magic fingers let out the kinks in her shoulders, he moved his hand to her hip, doing little circles to calm his wife.

"Nagasumi that feels sssoooo good.."

"Hahaha, you like it? I'm glad I can take care of you...am I going to fast?"

"No, but go deeper." Sun breathed out, enjoying feeling a bit at ease again, somehow the baby calmed down as well.

Karlee and Lunar were in there room trying to get some sleep, however they could here their parents in the next room.

"Oh...fuck!"

"You okay baby?"

**Groaning**

Muffled talking could be heard.

"Oh goddammit Naga...Sumi.."

"Shit Sun, come on sit right here..."

More groaning from their mother was heard.

"Nagasumi that feels sssoooo good.."

"Hahaha, you like it? I'm glad I can take care of you...am I going to fast?"

"No, but go deeper."

Karlee and Lunar both looked at each other from across their beds.

"Mommy and Daddy are making another baby?" Karlee asked her sister.

"I guess so...Mommy seems to like making babies...do you think she liked making us?"

"I dunno."

**Sorry it was so short. Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Mommie's Away

**I'm picking back on this little babies! :) I'm writing this kinda late, but oh well. If you like Black Butler and support Ciel X Lizzie then go on my profile and I'm writing a story about them, and I like were it's going, however the Hayate No Gotoku fanfic has been deleted, because I wasn't feeling it...okay please R & R thanks! :)**

"Daddy where did mommy go?" Karlee asked her father, who was in the kitchen making his daughters some waffles.

"Well she's spending the night with Papa and Grandma, because they want to spend some time with her..." He smiled towards his daughter while Lunar was just clicking away at her 3ds.

"Lunar don't hold the screen to close to your eyes, you'll need glasses..."

"But some guy trashed my village and now I have to fix it before Tom Nook loses his shit..." Lunar said angrily.

Nagasumi dropped the plate of waffles he was carrying and stared at his daughter.

"L-Lunar where did you learn that word?!" He hissed out trying to keep his mind straight.

"Mommy said it last night when you and her were making a baby!" Lunar happily chirped out. She was just as innocent as her mother.

"YOU COULD HEAR US?!" He screamed out.

"Yes and what does 'Can I put it in my mouth mean'? Was she talking about the baby?" Karlee asked from the table.

"Uhm...uhm...no.." Nagasumi blushed furiously as he backed up reaching for his phone.

"And why was Mommy yelling your name?" Karlee said.

"Yeah daddy does sex feel good?" Lunar asked.

Nagasumi clicked at his phone until he mustered up the courage to talk to his girls.

After thirty five minutes of the girls telling him what they heard, and the girls asking questions Nagasumi made a little note to get Sun to be more quite next time.

Sun sat on the couch at her parent's and felt a vibrate on her hip, as she opened up the phone a text from Nagasumi read:

"Girls can hear us having sex, they're asking weird questions, help me.."

And then a second one popped up:

"I explained everything to them, we need to get soundproof walls"

She smiled as she replied to him.

"Maybe we should just do it in the shower? ;)"

As Nagasumi sat on the couch next to his girls his phone vibrated, and seeing that it was from Sun he opened it.

"Maybe we should just do it in the shower? ;)"

His blush was not unnoticed from his daughters.

**Sorry it was short, but I have some plans for the next chapter...thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
